


our thoughts compressed

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hate Sex, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel would’ve never guessed she was different before she met the other girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our thoughts compressed

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Rachel/Sarah - discovery.

Rachel would’ve never guessed she was different before she met the other girls.  She started to worry when she spoke to Cosima for the first time, getting right to the subject she needed to dissect the most.

“My sexuality isn’t the most interesting thing about me” Cosima responded, but there was a quirk in her eyebrow, like she was examining Rachel, like she was still trying to figure out how their biology matched up.  Rachel didn’t care for it.

The came Sarah, and everything Rachel knew about herself went out the window.

“Did you always feel like this?” Sarah hissed into her ear, fingers working inside Rachel’s cunt like they belonged there, like Sarah had done it before.  “Did you always want a girl between your legs?”

Rachel didn’t know.  She had no answer except tilting her head back and groaning, like she’d been given a relief she’d been waiting for. 

“Do you wish you didn’t waste all that time with _Daniel_?  With _Paul_?”  Sarah voice was so biting Rachel thought she’d spit in her face, and a part of Rachel wished she would.  Instead, Sarah just hitched Rachel’s leg up higher, pressing her against the wall so Rachel’s back ached.  “Were we _born_ like this, Pro-Clone?”

Rachel shook her head, perfect hair in disarray.  “I have no idea.”

“Well,” Sarah said, crooking her fingers so Rachel squirmed, “that makes two of us.”

Rachel realized then that her self-awareness meant absolutely _nothing_ outside the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Placebo's "Pure Morning"


End file.
